Provide technical support services, which will include the performance of tasks that involve acquiring information; cataloging and indexing; operating storage/retrieval systems; writing and editing reports, monographs, etc; annotating, compiling and disseminating bibliographies and other forms of professional and patient information; providing conference, meeting, and workshop support; and analyzing data.